wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes
"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" is a song about cooking one of The Wiggles' favorite treats. Song Credits * Written by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Published by EMI Music * Produced by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Engineered by: Tony Douglass, Steve Promfrett * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios 1994 * M. Cook: Bass Guitar * J. Fatt: Piano * G. Page: Vocal * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman Listen Song Lyrics and Transcript Jeff: We're making Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. We got our friends here to help us. John the Cook and Captain Feathersword are here as well. Captian Feathersword: Oh, I love those Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Argh. Murray: We've got some flour, some milk, some honey and some muesli flakes. They're the ingredients. We've also got some spoons, a rolling pin and some baking trays. Greg: A little bit later, we'll have to put the cakes in the oven for them to cook. Always make sure if there's an adult there to help you when you cook, especially when you use the oven. Greg Turman: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (x4) Greg: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes They're great to eat and they're fun to make In a hand or on your plate Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Greg Truman: What do you do? Greg: Apron on and wash your hands. Get a bowl and a baking pan. Greg Truman: What's next? Greg: Rolling pins and mixing spoons. We'll be mixing very soon. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes They're great to eat and they're fun to make In a hand or on your plate Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Greg Truman: What do you do? Greg: Take the flour and honey too. Put them together and make a goo. Greg Truman: What's next? Greg: Add some milk and muesli flakes. Now we're almost ready to bake. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes They're great to eat and they're fun to make In a hand or on your plate Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Greg Truman: What do you do? Greg: Roll some balls on a baking tray Then in the oven right away. Greg Truman: What's next? Greg: Stand back and watch them bake. Now let's eat those yummy cakes. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes, They're great to eat and they're fun to make, In a hand or on your plate, Greg Truman: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes, (x9) (Captain Feathersword takes the Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes while the Wiggles, John the Cook and the kids chase after him.) Greg: Well, wasn't that Captain Feathersword a tricky pirate? He took away all of our Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Captain Feathersword: (appears behind Greg) Oh-ho-ho. I don't know where the Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes are. Everybody: They're on your hat! Captain Feathersword: On my hat? Oh! (takes his hat off) That's where I hid these cakes. Thank you for telling me that. Now that you mentioned it, I think you all deserve a crunchy munchy honey cake. (giving Crunch Munchy Honey Cakes to everybody) Here's a Crunchy Munchy Honey Cake for you. And here's a Crunchy Munchy Honey Cake for you. And here's a Crunchy Munchy Honey Cake for you. Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Food Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:YouTube Songs